


stop moving, you nerd

by maraudering



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, nerds cuddling, queerplatonic nerds cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudering/pseuds/maraudering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you go and get yourself another cup of coffee, I’m going to strangle you,” Courfeyrac says.  “You need to sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop moving, you nerd

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [sp00kyqueer](sp00kyqueer.tumblr.com) who requested any polyamorous ships in the les mis trick or treat!! so here's some queerplatonic triumvirate because aro Courf is life
> 
> alternate title: everyone's a trans lady

Courfeyrac frowns at her phone, squinting through the brightness of the screen.  1am, and she’s still alone.  With a sigh, she sits up and drags a hand through her hair.

The kitchen light’s still on when Courfeyrac stumbles out of the bedroom, still half asleep.  Enjolras and Combeferre are sitting at the bench, with books and laptops and forgotten mugs of coffee sprawling around them.  Combeferre starts to get up but Courfeyrac rushes over before she can, pushing her back into her seat.

“If you go and get yourself another cup of coffee, I’m going to strangle you,” Courfeyrac says.  “You need to _sleep_.”

When she’s sure Combeferre won’t try and get up again, Courfeyrac stands behind Enjolras and bats her hands away from the keyboard of her laptop.

“I need to finish this,” Enjolras grumbles as Courfeyrac saves her essay and closes the laptop.

“It’s going to be ten times better if you finish it in the morning when you’ve slept,” Courfeyrac promises. 

She takes Combeferre and Enjolras by the hand and tugs them toward the bedroom.  They leave the mess on the kitchen bench for the morning, because Enjolras is already yawning and Combeferre is blinking slowly and Courfeyrac is regretting getting out of bed at all. 

Courfeyrac is the first to crawl into the bed.  She tries to find the warm spot she’d left behind until Enjolras joins her, immediately tucking her head under Courfeyrac’s chin and throwing an arm and a leg over her.  Courfeyrac smiles and presses her face into Enjolras’ hair, rolling over to tangle herself further in Enjolras’ jellyfish cuddles.

Combeferre joins them a moment later, curling around Courfeyrac’s back and winding an arm around both of them.  Courfeyrac squirms when she feels Combeferre press her nose against the back of her neck.

“Stop moving, you nerd,” Enjolras mumbles against Courfeyrac’s collarbone.

“Did you just call me a nerd?  _You’re_ a nerd.  You were still writing an essay at one in the morning.”

“You have a bowtie collection.”

Courfeyrac pauses.  “Fair point.”

Enjolras huffs a laugh and presses his face closer to Courfeyrac’s neck.  Courfeyrac listens as her breathing evens out and her limbs loosen just a little.

“Thank you,” Combeferre says quietly when Enjolras is asleep.

“Someone’s got to make sure you two don’t die of sleep deprivation.  Don’t worry about it.”

Courfeyrac can feel Combeferre smile against the back of her neck and she kicks their feet together.  She grins.  She can barely tell which limbs are hers at this point.  Her arm’s already going numb underneath Enjolras.  She can tell she’s going to wake up with hair in her mouth.

It’s absolutely perfect.


End file.
